


When the moon meets the sun

by HybridChimChim



Series: The Raven and the Swan [1]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual smut maybe?, M/M, Major Character Death... Or so you thought, Major Character Injury, Mild Smut, Non-Graphic Violence, Yoongi is here to fix up jimin, broken jimin, got7 cameo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridChimChim/pseuds/HybridChimChim
Summary: Yoongi is a Third Dimension Grim Reaper, he thought it would just be an ordinary day but when he meets Park Jimin, his next victim. The day and possibly his life was going to be far from ordinaryThe broken boy reminded Yoongi too much of his past and he is determined to give the boy a second chance. In the process of helping the boy,he met more people, learnt more than just reaping, he felt what he thought he could never feel again.Knowing the consequences of his action, he needed to make a decision that could mean life or death, Yoongi has to chose one. And quickly. Or all he loves will be in danger.





	1. The Boy Park Jimin

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic so please give me suggestions on how to improve! I'll be grateful for any suggestions I'm not really the best at writing so feel free to click out if you want. But if you like it please leave a comments or Kudos. I'll really appreciate it! There may be a few grammar mistakes please ignore it. Anyways some words you need to know since I don't find the words for it to be very fitting for this story so I just came up with some simple terms.
> 
> The First Dimension: Heaven  
> The Second Dimension: Earth  
> The Third Dimesion: Hell  
> The One: Ruler of The Third Dimension

  
  


  
When the moon meets the sun, what we call, the Solar Eclipse happens. Some people view it as the start of an apocalypse or even doomsday. While others view it as a natural wonder, a miracle or a once in a lifetime thing. But what does it mean really?  
**-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**  
"Alright. One more to go." Yoongi mused as he took off on his raven black wings. He was a grim reaper of The Third Dimension. Grim reapers weren't the like those in human stories who wore cloaks and held scythes though. Real Grim Reapers had Wings of either Black or White depending on the Dimension they were from. The only thing that distinguished First Dimension grim reapers from angels were the Grim Reaper symbol on their hands. Third Dimension reapers like Yoongi were often mistaken as Fallen Angels for their black wings. Fallen Angels didn't exist. Even if they did, no one knew how they looked like. As for weapons, each grim reaper had a weapon of their choice. Yoongi's weapon was a Scimitar. It was crafted only by the best craftsmen in the Third Dimension.

Finally reaching his destination,Yoongi landed in an isolated alley in one of South Korea's biggest port cities, Busan. Busan was one of Yoongi's favourite locations. Filled with beaches, mountains and its food. As Yoongi walked the streets of Busan towards the location of the victim through the crowd he could smell the smell of street food such as ddeokbokki, Odeng, and more. Yoongi had went into hiding in the supernatural plane ----a second layer of The Second Dimension which only Supernaturals, Mediums and a number of Psychics could access.

Arriving at the location, Yoongi only had to wait abit before his victim made and appearance. He had light brown hair that matched his brown eyes and a short stature. The boy unlocked the door to his home and entered with Yoongi on his tail. As the boy started to make tea in the kitchen, Yoongi took out his trusty Scimitar. Like a predator sneaking up on its prey, Yoongi took small and careful steps towards the boy. Slowly inching his way towards the boy, Yoongi realized that the boy was making food for 2. Was someone coming? If someone was, he better do it fast. He was a few steps away from the boy now. Getting ready to strike, Yoongi pulled back his Scimitar. And he struck. The sword was met with something hard instead of the boy's flesh. The boy had leapt away seconds before the sword reached his body with the grace of a cat. Causing the sword to meet the kitchen counter instead of the boy.  
"Finishing me so soon? Let's get to know each other before you end my life shall we?" The boy said "My name is Park Jimin but you probably already know that. Take a seat. I made tea."

How did he see me? He's too young to be a Medium! Yoongi thought. He couldn't understand how this boy could see him. And he hated it when he couldn't understand things.

"So the other cup of tea was for me" Yoongi said it as a statement more of a question as he took a seat. But Jimin answered anyways. "Didn't know your name by the way. Just skimmed through the page." Yoongi stated. He was at a loss of what to do. He had never met a situation like this before. He wasn't about to let Park Jimin know though. He only took a seat because he wanted to see how things would go and most importantly. How this Park Jimin could see him.


	2. The Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin reveals his backstory and his secret that he had hidden for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, as promised. Here is the next chapter. Hope this clears up any confusion. I apologize Chapter 1 was quite vague. There may be grammar mistakes I was busy today and barely had time to squeeze this into my schedule. But hope you still enjoy it nonetheless!

  "Alright. Let's get to know each other, shall we?" Jimin clasped his hands together. "My name is Park Jimin as i said earlier. And you are Min Yoongi, Grim Reaper  and commander of The Third Dimension. Also known as the loyal right hand of The One." Jimin cocked his head to the side and asked "Am i right?"

  "Yea. How do you know all this? You are just a mere mortal and how can you even see me?" Yoongi voiced out the question that has been bothering him ever since Jimin proved that he could see him.

 "Oh? Don't you know how infamous you are among us Mediums and Psychics?"

 "Actually no i don't." Yoongi didn't know or care how infamous he was among Mediums and Psychics. They could be insulting and wishing for his destruction and he still didn't care. "And you're a medium? Aren't you a tad too young?" Yoongi had taken note of how Jimin had said 'among us'. Plus mediums only started training at about age 18. The first few years they learnt about the existence of the different supernatural creatures and more in-depth of them. At around age 20 they learnt how to access the supernatural plane. They were afraid that if they taught them to access the supernatural plane at a young age they were going to be scarred. Yoongi didn't blame them. The supernatural plane was filled with terrifying creatures. (Some of them scared Yoongi at times if he had to admit it). It took around 3 years for them to be able to fully access the supernatural plane. It wasn't an easy feat. Park Jimin did not look 24. He looked around 20? 21?

 "I am and i had to start training at a young age." Jimin stopped for a beat. "Under unfavorable conditions." Yoongi was curious under exactly what unfavourable conditions that requird Jimin to start training at an early age. 

 "I'm 21 so just you know but anyways. You might ask what conditions. But first. You heard of the Park Clan right?" Jimin asked

 "The clan that helped locate and eliminate Third Dimension reapers and supernatural creatures that were terrorizing the humans but were eventually wiped out in the 80s by the trap we had set." Yoongi said. "Why are you even telling me this about an extinct clan?" 

"Because."

"Yea?"

"They weren't wiped out." Jimin stated bluntly. "I'm the last surviving member of the Park Clan. And that is why The One wants me gone."

  Jimin stopped. Seemingly giving time for Yoongi to absorb what he had heard and Yoongi was grateful for it. Yoongi couldn't believe that there was actually survivors of his trap. Heck he was even involved in the plan. The mastermind behind the whole plan! He even made sure there weren't flaws in his plan. It was also the very plan that earned him his current position of commander. So how? Those who escaped were also hunted down!

 "How? I made sure there weren't flaws!" Yoongi was frustrated that his plan didn't eliminate every single member of the Park Clan. He wanted, no needed EVERYTHING to go his way. You could say he was stubborn but the main reason was that Perfection was his obsession. 

 "My parents were aware of the plan. They tried to convince the rest of the clan about it but only few belived them. In the end they had to go into hiding with the few that believed them." Jimin stopped to take a sip of his tea. " My parents had placed me in the hands of my father's sister. The abilities of Mediums had skipped her so she wasn't a medium. But she knew of the existence of supernaturals, helped behind the scenes. My parents knew they were going to be hunted down eventually. And they were. I started training at the age of 15. Thus my ability to access the supernatural plane.

"How did you parents know? Was there a mole? And where is this Aunt Pei you're talking about?" 

"Aunt Pei was reaped by a First Dimension Grim Reaper years ago. Guess her time was up. And yes my parents had an informant. I'm not about to tell you who is it though. I was supposed to be reaped years ago you know. He helped me avoid them."

"Didn't he inform you about me? Guess he wasn't that great of a informant afterall." The thought of a traitor in The Third Dimension angered Yoongi. What was that bastard thinking helping their enemy?

"He did. You wouldn't believe what im about to say next but im tired of running. Of living." 

"How could you be tired of living? Having a normal life is what most of us contracted reapers want and here you are tired of living? Are you crazy?!" Yoongi shouted. If asked his greatest regret in life. It was agreeing to the offer The One had given. The One came to him when he was at his lowest and offered him what he thought was the only way out. It seemed like a great idea at that time but it was stupid now that he thought about it.

"Normal life?" Jimin laughed. "My life is far from normal!" Jimined laughed harder.

"The knowledge of the supernaturals already made my life far from normal! I never knew the meaning of normal!" Jimin shouted and laughed even harder. The look in his eyes were enough to make Yoongi wonder if the boy had finally cracked and went insane.

  "The vampires that killed to feed. Kidnapped and sired humans they desired. Werewolves that killed for food. You reapers ready to kill me at anytime and anywhere. How do you expect me to live a normal life knowing all these? Friends ask me if I'm alright and i can go to them if i was troubled. But how could i tell them about supernaturals? They would probably think im insane. And even if they did I can't ruin their lives by pulling them into my life. And you might say. Other mediums, psychics and even some humans know the existence of you creatures but they do not have the burden i have. Running from you foul, unmoral reapers. HOW? How can i live a normal life? TELL ME? HOW!" Some where in between his speech laughter had turned into tears. Jimin curled himself into a ball and cried.

  The memories came crashing back. The fire. The screams. The deaths. The abuse. The crying. He thought he had managed to banish these memories from his past life. But Jimin reminded Yoongi too much of his past self and he sympathized with Jimin. He wanted to give Jimin a second chance at life since he couldn't give himself one. Guess part of his human self still existed after all.

"Kill me already! End my suffering!" Jimin cried as he body shook uncontrollably. 

"Shhh. Nonsense I won't kill you. Now go to sleep." Yoongi shushed Jimin and drew soothing circles on his back.

"Why won't you? Kill me! It's YOUR job!" Jimin yelled.

"Shhh. Shh. Go to sleep and we'll talk about it tomorrow." Yoongi said in what he hoped was a motherly tone.

  Jimin's shoulders gradually stopped shaking. Sobs turned into sniffles and sniffles eventually turned into soft snoring. Jimin had fell into deep slumber from the exhaustion of crying. Yoongi moved Jimin into his bed and gazed at him lovingly like a mother. Before he left, he left a cup of water and a note below it took his leave, disappearing into the darkness of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoy it and if you did be sure to leave a comment and kudos if you really enjoyed it. Anyways I'll try my best to upload another chapter tomorrow! Annyeong!


	3. Avoidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi wants you to help Jimin but helping someone who keeps avoiding you isn't easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the third chapter! Its probably terrible cause I had a little of writers block. But nonetheless, enjoy! Another word to know before we start the story!  
> (Chapter was updated a little but but nothing major to the story)
> 
> Mystic: Child of a Psychic and Medium. They are usually hunted down due to their immense power.  
> Energy: Similar to aura but can't be manifested   
> Energy trace: A trail of energy every person leaves behind that will disipate after awhile  
> Energy jammer: A machine that blocks energy.

_**Trust. Years to earn and build up but seconds to break. And people ask why they aren't trusted by you. How do they expect you to trust them if they keep breaking promises again and again? The fear of their trust being broken by someone is enough to let certain individuals to not place trust in others. This is why the world is filled with mistrust and suspicions. Will the world be able to rid of mistrust and be able to trust each other?**_

**_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_ **

  Jimin woke up to the chirping of birds outside of his window. Rubbing his eyes, he realized he was in his bedroom. His memory was foggy but he definitely remembered being in the living room talking to someone last night. Maybe he was talking to his best friend Bambam and he fell asleep. Yes that made sense. They usually stayed over at each other's and talked until they fell asleep.Usually it was Bambam that did the talking though. Jimin didn't have much to talk about, he rarely interacted with humans but Bambam had managed to break his shell and quickly became a close friend if Jimin's. Bambam made Jimin feel normal. His throat was parched but thankfully there was a glass of water on his nightstand.While drinking the glass of water he realized there was a note. He assumed it was from Bambam and picked it up. Reading it, he almost choked on his water. It was from the one person he would have never thought of. 

_'Are you feeling better? Stay at home and I'll come back for you and we can talk -Yoongi'_

The memories came crashing back. The conversation with Yoongi and..... Argh, did he seriously break down infront of a grim reaper? And why wasn't he dead? Different possibilities ran through his head but he pushed it to the back of his mind. He'll save it for next time he sees the grim reaper. He wasn't about to stay at home and stupidly wait for Yoongi though. He knew Yoongi was going to find him eventually anyway. But if that was the case, he didn't want to make it easy for the grim reaper. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed. It was too late to go back to the university. He checked his phone and realized there were a bunch of messages from Bambam. 

 

 

 

> Bambam:
> 
> 9.10 a.m
> 
> _'Hey dude. You're late is everything alright? You usually aren't late'_
> 
> Bambam:
> 
> 10.34 a.m:
> 
> _'Are you sick? I took notes for you.'_
> 
> Bambam:
> 
> 11.48 a.m
> 
> _'Why aren't you replying? Do you need me to come over?'_
> 
> Jimin:
> 
> 12.14 p.m
> 
> _'Its alright. I'm fine. I think I'm catching the flu. Flu season ya know. I'll be alright after some rest. Don't worry'_
> 
> Bambam:
> 
> 12.16 .p.m
> 
> _'Thank god. I thought you died or something. Get well soon!'_
> 
> Jimin:
> 
> 12.17 p.m
> 
> _'Do you have to exaggerate that much?'_
> 
> Bambam:
> 
> 12.19 p.m
> 
> _' What will you think if your friend that usually replies to your texts within 30 minutes don't reply back for 3 hours?'_
> 
> Jimin:
> 
> 12.19 p.m

_'You have a point.'_

 

> Bambam:
> 
> 12.21p.m
> 
> _"At least you understand my point of view. Anyways I need to go. Classes are starting. See you soon!'_

Jimin

12.22p.m

_'See ya soon :)'_

After getting ready for the day, Jimin decided to go find Namjoon. Namjoon was the only one who knew of Jimin's situation after Aunt Pei died. Namjoon was like a father and a brother to Jimin. Namjoon usually checked on Jimin when he was free and bought him stuff.  Namjoon seemed to always understood what Jimin was going through. Other than always breaking things, Jimin loved everything about Namjoon. He was smart, humorous, kind and more. Words could not describe how much Jimin loved Namjoon. Namjoon was the only person Jimin trusted.

The bell chimed as Jimin entered to bookstore. It was a bookstore Namjoon owned. It sold books of all genres. Fiction, non-fiction, biographies, you name it. He has it. Namjoon looked up from his book to see Jimin entering when he heard the chime of the bell

"Hey Jimin. Seems like another grim reaper came?" Namjoon greeted. 

"Hey Hyung. I told you not to read my mind" Jimin reminded. 

"Sorry. So you wanna talk about it?" Namjoon said.

"Its okay. Just read my mind. Its easier than explaining." Namjoon was a Psychic, so far he could read minds, use telepathy ,use telekinesis  and one of the few to be able to access the supernatural plane. Currently he was working on developing precognition. 

"That was quite a nasty breakdown you had there.

"Tell me about it." Jimin sighed.

"So he doesn't know you are a mystic right?"

"Nope. Told him I was a medium. What should I do though?"

"I think you shou-" Namjoon was stopped by Jimin.

"Yoongi is coming soon. We need to go." Jimin sensed Yoongi's energy not far away.He was approaching quickly.

"Alright just let me close up the shop and we can exit by the back entrance." Namjoon said and used his telekinesis to quickly close up the shop hoping no one saw it.

"Alright let's go." Namjoon said. 

**_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_ **

Yoongi had finally finished his duties for the day. He was currently on his way to Jimin's house. Today was his first attempt at trying to help Jimin. When he let himself inside Jimin's house, he couldn't find Jimin anywhere. The empty glass of water indicated that Jimin had already read the note. Yoongi sighed. Of course Jimin wouldn't make this easy for him. Seems like he has to follow Jimin's .energy trace before it dissipates.

Yoongi had followed Jimin's energy trace to a bookstore in a more isolated part of Busan. What would he be doing here? Yoongi thought. Yoongi looked at the closed sign on the door but went in anyways. The bookstore was empty and smelled of books but he could feel Jimin's energy. It was still recent,Jimin had left not long ago. There was someone else's energy too. Who could Jimin be with? Yoongi thought. Following Jimin's and the stranger's energy trace, Yoongi followed it to a nearby restaurant. Yoongi followed the energy traces to what he assumed was their table but it was occupied by someone else. They must have left again.

"Why is he making this so hard for me." Yoongi muttered.

Yoongi followed the traces again. He went by different streets, some bustling with people, some with not much people. Yoongi had followed it until the end of a street until it suddenly disappeared. They must have went somewhere with a energy jammer. Otherwise, the energy traces wouldn't just disappear like that suddenly. Or unless they teleported which was highly unlikely because they could have just teleported from the bookstore instead of walking. Yoongi sighed and decided to wait at the one place where Jimin would return to eventually, Jimin's home.

**_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_ **

_Namjoon's house_

 

"That should have threw Yoongi of our tails" Namjoon said

 "I never understood why you bought the energy jammer but i guess it helped this time."

"And you used to say i wasted my money on that piece of junk" Namjoon said

"It still is. Thanks for helping by the way." 

"Your welcome. You should stay here for the night. I assume Yoongi would be waiting for you at your house." 

"How would you know that?" Jimin questioned.

"Gut feeling" Namjoon answered. "I'm gonna go get takeout for us. What do you want?"

"You know what. Jjangmyeon." Jimin replied.

"Alright. Don't break anything" Namjoon ordered.

"I should be saying that to you instead hyung."

Once Namjoon was out of the house, Jimin flopped down onto the sofa and thought about Yoongi. Yoongi wasn't what Jimin had expected. He might have expected Yoongi to be well built and a fierce and intimidating appearance. But Yoongi had a slender frame that looked like he couldn't even carry heavy swords. And yet he was a ruthless warrior that carried heavy swords decades ago. He also had skin so pale that Jimin would have thought he was a vampire if not for his wings. His blonde hair complimented his pale skin in Jimin's opinion. And those cat-like eyes that looked like it could stare into Jimin's soul. But thinking about Yoongi, Jimin still had this one question. Because Yoongi must want something from him to not kill him

 

"Min Yoongi, what do you want from me?" he muffled into his pillow before falling asleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update tomorrow. Please look forward to it!


	4. Yoongi to the rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin finally returns home to face Yoongi with no other alternatives left and things does not go the way he expected it to go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SEMI-SMUT AHEAD!  
> AHAHA I TRIED FORGIVE ME, I'm just not the type to write this kind of stuff but enjoy!

Jimin sighed as he hailed a cab to get home. He had ran out of cash to continue staying at the hotel he was at and felt bad for staying for too long at Namjoon's despite Namjoon insisting it was alright. He could always stay at Bambam's but he didn't want to risk Yoongi finding them. With no other alternatives left, he had to return home. He knew he had to eventually but he still wasn't prepared for it. While on the cab on the way home, he thought of a speech to give Yoongi.

 Unlocking the door, Jimin took a deep breath. Sighing inwardly he opened the door and prepared to fire away but the words died on his lips when he saw what he assumed to be a female reaper. The reaper was stunningly gorgeous. She had big grey doe eyes and long red curls. She had a slender frame and a defined nose.

"Ara ara. Look who's home?" She purred. She was in front of Jimin in seconds and caressed his face. "I must be in luck today! Look at you! So pretty. Look at these eyes. And these lips. So plump." She ran her hand over Jimin's lips. Jimin was entranced by the reaper. Usually he would back away from physical contact but he didn't have to urge to step back. Perhaps years of refraining from socializing and lack of paternal and maternal love since young rendered him needy for attention. 

The reaper pinned Jimin to the ground and their lips connected. Their tongues fought for dominance and Jimin eventually lost and granted the reaper entrance. The reaper's tongue explored every nook and cranny of Jimin's mouth. The reaper's hand ran down Jimin's body and went up Jimin's shirt. Her hand wondered around Jimin's abs that he had worked hard for. Her hand continued running up Jimin's body and she deepened the kiss. He hand eventually reached Jimin's erect nipples and she pinched it. Jimin moaned into the kiss and realized he was hard. He really needed friction. The reaper disconnected their kiss and moved her hands to cup Jimin's bulge. Jimin groaned as her hand came in indirect contact with his member and he bucked his hips up. She started to unzip Jimin's pants but before she could finish unzipping Jimin's pants she was threw across the room by an invisible force.

"Wake up Jimin!" A man with blonde hair shook Jimin by his shoulders. When Jimin didn't respond he slapped Jimin. Hard.

"Ouch! What was that for? That hurt!" That seemed to return Jimin back to his senses.

Yoongi opened his mouth to reply but was knocked over by the female reaper. He emitted a low growl and lunged for the reaper. The reaper avoided Yoongi's lunge and laughed.

"Is that all you've got commander? What a pity. I expected more."

Yoongi only smirked in response before disappearing into thin air.

"Are you hiding commander? Come out wherever you are coward." She teased.

"Behind you." Yoongi warned before slashing his scimitar across her face. The reaper hissed and took out her sword. She tried to drive it through Yoongi's heart but he blocked it with his scimitar. They moved so fast that Jimin could only see blurs of figures moving in the air. Jimin could hear the clashing of swords and they didn't fail to wreck the room along the way. Suddenly, the clanging of a sword hitting the ground could be heard and Jimin could see the figures clearly now. There were beads of sweat on Yoongi's face and he was breathing heavily. Jimin must say he looked hot. He held the sword against the reapers throat and snarled.

"This is what you get for trying to touch Jimin. Say goodbye." Before the reaper could say anything else her head was sliced off and came rolling towards Jimin. Jimin scrambled away from the lifeless head with her lifeless eyes staring at nothing in particular.

"Geez couldn't you kill her in a less gory way. And what was that slap for?" Jimin said in an annoyed voice.

  "You were in a trance. You weren't getting out of it anytime soon what else could I do?" Yoongi said as he threw the body and the head into the fireplace and lit it up with a flick of his hand. "The only way to kill a succubus is to slice of their heads."

"Did you say succubus?" 

"Yes I did. That succubus entranced you." Yoongi said as a matter of fact. " You would be dead if i had came any later."

"Erm. Thanks. I guess. Why would a succubus be at my house anyways?" 

"Welcome. No idea. And I want to tell you something" 

"Nuh uh. Not before you clean up the mess." Jimin pointed out. Yoongi looked around and realized just what state of the living room was in. Cups were knocked on the floor, the sofa was overturned and and the blood of the succubus still stained the floor.

"Oops. Sorry. I'll help." Yoongi smiled sheepishly.

"You better. " Jimin chided

Seems like Yoongi would have to save his speech for another time cause it seems like bringing it up now wouldn't be a great idea. After wrecking Jimin's living room? Nope. Definitely not a good idea.


	5. Notice

I'll be rewriting this fan fiction soon as this fan fiction was actually wrote in a rush and I am not very happy with the quality of this story and where its heading. I'll be revamping this series once I'm done with my current short series so please wait just a bit more! On another note I'm very sorry for the long long long lack of updates. I was having a really bad writers block and now that my examinations are over I'll try to churn out a better story for you.


End file.
